


Sweet Mini-Katnies & Bad Jokes

by JaySketchin



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Injury, Intimacy, Kissing, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Secret Relationship, Warning: I give him a personality and name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27070912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaySketchin/pseuds/JaySketchin
Summary: What happens when a Spriton boy and a Vapran girl fall in love? Nothing short of a complicated romance, that's for certain.(A collection of oneshots and short stories about Juni and her partner)
Relationships: Juni (Dark Crystal) & Original Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Meeting in Secret

It was a long walk to the Endless Forest, but Juni didn’t mind. The air was growing colder as the harvest season was coming near, losing the natural warmth of the summer breeze. It allowed her to bring a cloak under a more convincing guise to her parents. Nobody was put off by her bringing a warm cloak with her that morning. It made its true purpose of being a picnic blanket completely masked.

The sight of a familiar, towering tree made her stop. She let out the breath she had been holding for what felt like the whole day. It’s branches twisted and intertwined high above her head, reaching out to the canopies with green and gold leaves. The light of the Greater Sun touched the grass like golden flecks of paint. The slight breeze sent the canopy rustling, whistling between ancient arms of wood and covering the base of the tree in shadow.

The perfect place for a meeting to be made in pure secrecy.

She didn’t have to wait long before a presence made itself known behind her. Her breath hitched, quietly gasping when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The touch was tender and feather light, which instantly put her mind at ease. “You’re late,” Juni sung, lulling her head as she turned on her heel. 

Daryn chuckled, peering down at her with golden eyes between dark bangs. “I got sidetracked,” he said apologetically. He took a step closer, pushing into her personal bubble. Calloused, gentle hands cupped the sides of her face and pulled her close. Juni had to lean up on her toes to let their foreheads touch. “One of the landstriders was being particularly needy this morning. I would’ve come sooner if I could.”

Juni grinned. Of course it had been the herd that kept him. His compassion for Thra’s creatures was one of the many reasons she loved him. “It’s alright,” she reassured in a soft giggle. “You’re here now… that’s what matters.” She tilted her head upward, brushing her lips against his. Daryn smiled and happily obliged her with a long, tender kiss.

“I’m here,” he repeated softly. Slowly, as if neither of them wanted anything less, they pulled away enough to look at each other. Daryn smiled, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face. “I swear you get even more beautiful every time I see you,” he muttered. He snapped his mouth closed right after, as if he realized how corny it sounded. His ears sunk in a show of impending bashfulness.

Juni’s eyes widened and she laughed. Daryn blushed a moment more, but she quickly silenced any intrusive thoughts of shame with a kiss on the cheek. There weren’t many places close to home where they could safely meet- but here, in the secrecy of Thra’s forests, nobody could come between them.


	2. Precious Time

“Are you comfortable?”

Juni closed her eyes, humming through a large smile. “Yes. Very,” she confirmed. She wriggled her shoulders, nestling even deeper into the crook of Daryn’s arm and chest. The warmth of his cloak that was spread beneath them was complemented by the shine of the sunlight through the gaps in the branches. It had been only a little under an hour since they met here. The weather was kind to them- although it always seemed to be.

Daryn’s chuckle vibrated through him, and Juni’s heart skipped as she felt it in his chest. “Good,” was all he said. The arm that wasn’t behind his head wrapped around her shoulder and pulled her even closer. He looked up at the sky, eyes peeking through the leaves above their head. “It’ll be feeding time in a few hours,” he remarked, noting the placement of the Greater Sun. “My family will be expecting me.”

Juni sighed, ears falling. “My parents will wonder where I’ve been, too,” she added. The disappointment was in her voice, and Daryn picked up on it easily. “Curse Ha’rar for being so far.”

Daryn hummed, softening. “Ah, it’s not that bad,” he remarked.

“Don’t say that. Of course, it is,” Juni retorted with a frown. She opened her eyes at last and rolled onto her side. “It’s far enough that we can only meet once an unum.” Sometimes they were lucky and got to meet twice, but that was growing exceedingly rare. Juni crossed her arms stubbornly. “I wish the mountains were closer.”

Daryn chuckled. “That would be nice… but I don’t think the distance would help.” He reached over, touching her shoulder. “We would still have to make excuses to sneak off, and that’s difficult enough as it is.”

“It’d still be better,” Juni pointed out. “We wouldn’t have to spend half of the time we _could_ have together walking through the woods alone.” Her gaze lowered and she slumped her shoulders.

It was obvious where her anger was coming from now, and Daryn perked up. He grunted, pushing himself up onto his side, chasing her body heat. “Come here, you,” he muttered. Daryn wrapped his arm over her waist, gently tugging her back against his chest. “I know it’s hard… but what good will it do to focus on what’s standing between us? We could have once every two unums, or even once a trine.” His embrace tightened slightly as his words. “I’m just glad for what we do have- which, for me, is a couple of hours with the most beautiful gelfling in all of Thra.” He craned his neck down to kiss her temple. “And I’m grateful for every moment of it.”

Juni softened. Her frustration faded and she turned back to look up at him, smiling. “As am I,” she whispered. The sun was highlighting his silhouette as it perched over her. Daryn leaned down again and her heart fluttered. Their lips met this time in a tender kiss. When they broke away, Juni found herself having to take a breath. Daryn always seemed to have that effect on her.

The scattered sunlight that broke through lush branches made Juni’s hair shine, and Daryn couldn’t stop watching her. He fell back, but his arms didn’t move from where they rested on Juni's waist and took her with him. Together, they rolled over until they were positioned with Juni resting over him. Daryn reached up with a strong arm, the calloused, work-ridden hand touching the side of her face with a gentleness he reserved only for her. He traced her jaw, then took the back of her neck and pulled her down. Juni grinned and eagerly kissed him back. Her hands trailed over his shepherd clothes before settling on his neck and chest. Occasionally, the two broke apart for a moment, only to breathe and resume once more. Daryn’s hands wandered away from her neck finding the upper curve of her spine just below her wings, but not an inch lower. Juni smiled against his lips at the action, always finding his hesitation endearing.

After what seemed to be an unum passed, they broke apart. Daryn took a deep intake of breath, eyes shut while Juni rested her head against his collarbone. His eyes fluttered open, staring up at the bright afternoon sky. “I love you,” Juni mumbled against his jaw. A small tilt of Daryn’s head allowed him to gaze down at her.

“I love you, too,” he replied, pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, then relaxed against the roots of the tree they were lying beneath. Juni smiled and wriggled about. She found a place of comfort under Daryn’s chin, head resting on his shoulder and playing with the stitching on his tunic. The warmth of the Greater Sun ensured that the wind didn’t bring a chill. Juni allowed herself to relax, exhaling deeply. They had to say goodbye, eventually, but she wouldn’t trouble herself about it now.

Right now, all that mattered was that, just for a moment, the two of them were together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did another bit! Imagine this happens right after the last one. I don't know how much of this I'll do, but it's fun practice. Enjoy! :)


	3. Two Kinds of Pain

Juni was pacing.

The Garthim attacks the Gelfling resistance had to endure were evolving with frequency and strength. In the past month alone, the group she was part of was constantly on the move. Camps could never stay put, hiding places were deemed unsafe, and windsifters sent them in looping, twisted paths. The only saving grace was that she was around loved ones and friends. If she was with a group of Gelfling she barely knew, Juni was certain she would’ve lost her mind many unums ago.

Now that grace was a burden on her aching heart.

Last night, their settlement had been attacked. Garthim had stormed their camp and destroyed everything in their path. Everyone had only time to get weapons and run. Some who were closer had time for even less. Juni had been lucky and was on the far side. She had time to get her small bag of items she didn’t want to lose, then run after Brea and her friends. She had followed the other Gelfling women and spread her wings, but her slight delay had been her downfall. A Crystal Bat, careening through the sky, slammed into her and sent her back to the forest floor. Her cries had caught the attention of a nearby Garthim, but the fall had sprained her wing and she didn’t have the strength to fly again.

Then Daryn was there, standing in front of her like a landstrider protecting its young. He never had the fierceness to bear a spear like the others and used his farming pitchfork instead. It was more comfortable for him, he had told her. The fight with the Garthim had been brief, with Daryn managing to stab its carapace. But the luck didn’t last in his favor.

It had swung a large claw at him, sending him back as it made a large slash across his chest. Juni remembered the way she froze on the spot, only able to scream his name and desperately watch for a sign of breathing. Someone came, then, and got the Garthim off their scent, but Juni hadn’t paid any mind. A handful of Gelfling had grabbed him and someone had dragged her away as they tried to run, despite her fighting and screaming to be let go. They hadn’t stopped until they were out of harm’s reach, at a temporary hiding place, but even then she was still held back. 

That was how she ended up where she was now- in a clearing of the Endless Forest, nearest to the Swamp of Sog, pacing. The healers had given some care to her wing, but she had barely paid it any mind. All she could focus on was the state of her Spriton love and whether or not she should disregard the orders to give the healer’s tent space. Her legs lost the strength to walk eventually, so Juni found a small stone to curl over. The raid left her hair messy with dirt and tears, but she didn’t care. What were a few more?

“Juni?”

She looked up suddenly, gasping between sobs. The familiar face of her friend welcomed her. Juni reached up and furiously wiped at her eyes. “Brea,” she said, voice strained. “I- I was just…”

Brea’s ears fell as a sympathetic smile. “It’s alright.” Her voice was soft, matching the fragility of Juni’s reserve. “I’ve had my share of times like this.”

Juni frowned, giving up on pushing her tears away and sniffling. Brea stepped over to the stone, sitting down beside her. She refrained from touching Juni for now. “I’m sorry,” she muttered.

“Don’t be,” Brea gently chided. “It’s good to worry about the people you love.” She smiled at her. “He’s with the best healers, and we’ve had gelfling come back from worse injuries than this. He’ll be alright.”

The assurance was helpful, but Juni’s worries still persisted. “He’s never been hurt like this before. Just bruises or cuts that could be bandaged. He broke an arm once, but that was from a landstrider.” More tears. “Never- it’s never been like  _ this.  _ I know that you’re saying he’ll be fine, but everything just....  _ hurts  _ so much. It feels like the world is falling apart around me.” Another hiccup, then a snivel.

Brea softened. She reached out now and patted the base of Juni’s shoulders, between her wings. “I know. I know…” The feelings Juni was going through weren’t foreign to her- as she had felt them and much, much worse. There wasn’t much else she could offer as reassurance, even with that experience, so Brea just let her cry. She wrapped an arm around Juni’s arm then gently touched the other.

Juni leaned into her touch and continued to weep into her hands. Despite her heart aching, the embrace was helping. She wished it was Daryn doing it, but this was good. Eventually, breathing came back to her, and Juni spent the first inhales to speak. “Thank you, Brea.” Her voice was croaking from sobs.

“Of course.” Brea leaned her head against Juni’s for a moment, hugging her friend tightly before loosening her grip. The two of them sat there for a while longer. Another half-hour passed before a healer approached them. “Yes?” Brea asked, voice eager. Juni looked up with reddened eyes, still in her friend’s arms.

The healer looked at Juni, frowning in sympathy at the poor woman’s worry. Then they smiled and nodded.

Juni furrowed her brow. Suddenly, she leaped from the stone to her feet. Brea stumbled at the movement, watching her friend break into a run towards the healer’s tent. As bad as she felt, Juni’s focus was on what was ahead of her, not behind. She shoved between other gelflings that were crowded outside the tent, then broke through the slaps. “Where is he?” she asked worriedly. A few gelflings turned at her volume, while another shushed her. Juni ignored all of it and continued to look. It didn’t take long for her to spot him, and her ears fell at the sight.

Daryn was on his back, laying on a mat that was spread across the ground. His hair was messy and undone in some places. His chest was rising steadily, but it did appear to be somewhat strained. He had been stripped from the waist up, revealing an ugly patch of mangled skin across his chest. The scarred flesh was pale and arched across his torso from his right hip to his left pectoral. The healers had managed to close and clean his wounds, but the mark remained. His eyes were shut, covered by a brow knitted from discomfort and coated in sweat.

The sight of her love in this state of recovery and pain made Juni’s eyes water. Brea entered the tent behind her and winced. When she didn’t move, Brea nudged her towards the mat. Juni swallowed, stumbling when she grew within arm’s reach of him. The healers moved aside so she could kneel by his head while Brea stood back to give her friend space. Juni’s breath hitched.

As if he sensed her arrival, Daryn quietly groaned and tilted his head. His eyes fluttered open, tired and dazed. Soft gold eyes landed on her and her heart skipped. “... Juni?”

He lifted a hand and Juni grabbed it. “Daryn,” she whimpered. She hiccuped another sob and pulled his hand to her face. She squeezed his fingers, sniffling while tears streamed down her face. “Oh, Daryn. I was so worried…”

Daryn watched her. His thumb moved, catching the tears under her eye and wiping them away. “I- I’m alright,” he said. “It’s just… a little cut.” An obvious lie to make her feel better. Daryn tried to rise to a sitting position, but that was quickly thwarted by a sharp pang of agony through his chest. He cried out in pain, tightening his grip on Juni’s hand. The healer touched his shoulder and forced him onto his back once more.

Juni shushed him. “Don’t move,” she pleaded softly. “Don’t try to move. You’re hurt.” The word tasted rotten on her tongue. She shut her eyes and hugged his hand closer to her. “Oh, Daryn…” Juni fell forward. Her hands found his head and she embraced him, crying into his temple. “I thought you were... I-I thought I lost you…”

Daryn softened. He reached up and caressed the back of her neck with a tired hand. “Hey. Hey. I’m here. It’s alright.” He moved her so they were touching foreheads instead. “I’m here…”

The words were simple, but hearing them from Daryn was the last thing Juni needed. She shuddered another breath, then tilted her head to kiss him gently on the lips. Daryn shut his eyes, ignoring the aching in his bones to embrace her. Around them, the healers and other gelflings getting care silently appreciated their reunion. Brea watched them both with a soft smile, clasping her hands together. Without realizing it, the two of them had just become a light of hope in the aftermath of a horrible night.

They broke apart after a moment, but Juni quickly returned them to touching foreheads, still clasping Daryn’s hand to her chest. “Don’t go,” Daryn uttered in a soft voice. He could feel the grogginess coming back, and he didn’t want to let go of her.

Juni smiled despite herself, biting down on her lip. She nodded, blinking back one last tear. Her fingers grasped over Daryn’s hand squeezed. “Never.” She kissed the side of his head, then gently pulled back. “Get some rest.”

Daryn nodded, then shut his eyes again. Sleep came to him easily and the healer resumed caring for his wounds. All while that was happening, Juni continued to sit beside him, holding his hand in her lap and rubbing the palm with her thumb. She wasn’t going anywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, there was going to be angst eventually. Have you never read my stuff before? Nothing is safe. This is gradually becoming it's own thing, haha. Hope you all like this one!


	4. Two Made One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS 18+ DUE TO HAVING SEXUAL THEMES AND IS SUGGESTIVE IN NATURE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Their first attempt was messy. They were younger then with little to none experience. Juni had never really been told about these things by her parents only the necessities of starting a family. Both her father and mother weren’t exactly the types to give her detailed advice on this. Daryn had been a bit wiser and more fortuitous. Still, the initial ride had been a proper mess.

_ Now,  _ they knew much better. A night of rare optimism and nectar wine left them both tipsy and wanting. After a rushed goodnight, the two retreated into their shared encampment. The knowledge that this was a less private space made them  _ attempt  _ to be quiet. However, drunk shushing usually was louder than the actual speaking.

Daryn barely managed to get the door to their tent shut before Juni was on top of him. Their lips met in a passionate stream of kisses. Together, the two stumbled their way to the sleeping mats. The gaps between each brush left them gasping for air and fighting to make the next even longer. Daryn found the ground first and Juni’s hips second, pulling her down to him. His hands wandered up, finding the strings of her dress just under the base of her wings. Strong, practiced fingers ran down her spine as he tugged and yanked out the careful knots. 

Juni gasped as the cold air met her naked back. Daryn hesitated the undressing for a moment and broke away to look at her. She blushed, shrugging the sleeves off her shoulders. “It’s cold,” she explained in a shy voice.

The word choice alit something within Daryn. His eyes flashed and his smile grew. With a sudden ferver, he gripped her waist and brought her tight against his chest. “Let me do something about that.” The words sent shivers down Juni’s spine, husky in the cold air. His body was warm, even as she unbuttoned his tunic and began to strip him down. The moment Daryn had the chance, he rolled her over. His hands wandered lower still, finding the spot that made Juni’s stomach flutter and her breath catch. 

Their tent was dark, only lit by the single lantern that gave just enough light to let them see each other’s faces. Outside, the other tents and gelflings were none the wiser. Even in the heat of things, Juni and Daryn found their hearts racing with the task of keeping every glorious, wonderful moment of this completely silent. It was a challenge, but they could manage it.

Well, nearly.

Juni gasped when Daryn’s mouth met the base of her neck. Her back arched, pressing into his chest and hips. The action made them touch at the legs, and a soft whine slipped between Juni’s lips. Daryn’s ears perked at the sweet sound. The grip around her waist and the nethermost part of her back tightened. Juni furrowed her brow and tried her best to swallow the noise that followed. Although they didn’t have to hide their relationship, there were some things (and moments) that were best kept hidden. 

Daryn continued to leave kisses along her neck and collar bone. His breath drifted over her bare skin, making her shudder between suppressed gasps. Juni raised her hands to cup the back of his neck. Her fingers tangled between his long, dark hair. The action spurred Daryn forward and brushed his lips across the front of her neck, slowly moving up her throat. Juni felt her body convulse at the action and she took in a sharp breath. 

Daryn moved from her neck to her forehead, lips grazing across each patch of skin he found along the way. When their eyes were level again, he pulled back. One strong arm let go of her bare hip and caressed the side of her face. Juni was taking deep breaths still, shivering from the chill and the breathlessness Daryn had left her in. He always had this intuition around her. She told him much about her and he knew many things about what she loved and what mattered to her. However, a lesser-known perk was that he knew  _ exactly  _ what to do to make her feel lighter than an unamoth’s wing.

They lay there for many moments, drawing in one another’s breath through fatigued lungs. Daryn’s body, still warm and sturdy over her, kept out the wind at his back. Juni threaded her fingers through his messy braids, falling between the dark threads and resting upon his broad shoulders. The low light of the lantern allowed her to make out the details of his face, and she smiled. “I love you,” she whispered. Her voice was weak in the thick heat of their tent, barely reaching his ears.

When he did make out what was said, Daryn’s eyes grew soft. He leaned down, rubbing his forehead against hers. Their hair rustled at the motion and Juni wrinkled her brow at the ticklish sensation. Their position moved down and Daryn caught her lips in a tender kiss that deepened with each heartbeat. “I love  _ you,”  _ he repeated back to her once they broke away again. After another moment of taking in the presence of each other, he took a deep breath. “Come here.” He lowered his hand even more and snaked the other around the small of her back. Juni eagerly let him control their position, clutching his braids as he adjusted on top of her.

Her eyes fluttered shut, gasping quietly to herself as Daryn carefully and passionately took the lead. Once they were comfortable, he removed her hands from his chest. Leaning in, he intertwined one hand so their palms were flat against each other. Recognizing this, Juni eased her mind into a dreamfast. 

All care of keeping their matters silent was lost. The only thing Juni focus on was the feeling of Daryn's presence in her mind. She could feel his essence reaching into the deepest part of her being, filling her with familiarity. Her body felt his touch venture deeper whilst the strong voice echoed sweet promises and affirmations. Every part of her was alight with feelings of  _ him,  _ and Juni all but melted. Their shy, early beginnings paled in comparison to this. She loved everything about him and she knew he loved the same of her. However, it was these moments- the times where they were one in both dreamspace and body- that stayed with her longest.

Nothing could compare to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote smut for once??? I've never done this before asdfghjkl. I'm pretty tame so this is about as deep as I can go without getting flustered by myself. But I hope you all enjoyed it anyway! #ʟᴇᴛᴊᴜɴɪsᴍᴀsʜ

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to do this for a while. I was looking in the tags and saw Juni had almost nothing to her name. Understandably, I exclaimed "This is a CRIME!", so now I'm here writing content for her and her boyfriend. If you want to know more about Daryn, I made a post about his personality on tumblr. I'll link it here for you, if you're interested. This will likely only get updated occasionally when ideas for them come to mind. I promise there's a longer story coming, I'm just busy with school so it's on the backburner <3
> 
> https://jay-levin.tumblr.com/post/624945903957098496/junis-spriton-partner-headcanons


End file.
